


Takin' You To School

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Adommy, Crossover, Drarry, F/M, Hogwarts!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert and Draco Malfoy. You couldn't find two people who were more different, right? Well... maybe not. Turns out they're twins. And together they'll turn Hogwarts upside down. Inspired by the newly blondie-fied Adam! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takin' You To School

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. Draco, Adam, Tommy, and Harry are all about fifteen at this time. Smut will be present in later chapters.

Draco looked over at Adam. They did have a few similarities in facial structure, and their coloring was almost the same. The only difference in their coloring was their eyes. Adam's eyes were blue, like Narcissa's, while Draco's were gray, like Lucius'. They were undoubtedly fraternal. Another difference was that Adam was of a bit of a broader build. His jaw was wider, his shoulders stronger looking, his chest a bit bigger. They were about the same height, however. All in all, he was quite good looking. Not that Draco would ever admit that. Adam toyed with the hem of his robe, not looking at Draco and biting his lip. He was nervous, unbearably so. He had never met Narcissa or Lucius, or Draco for that matter. He'd spent his entire life living with the Lambert family, Eber, Leila, and Neil! He'd left behind all of his friends when he'd had to start coming to Hogwarts! Hell, he was a fucking _Slytherin!_ He hadn't wanted to be a Slytherin the whole time he'd gone to Hogwarts, they all made fun of him for being a "mudblood". He'd have much rather been a brave Gryffindor, or a kind Hufflepuff. Slytherins were supposed to be cruel and selfish, and he wasn't that.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked softly, making Adam jump a little.

"Ah, y-yeah," Adam said, still gnawing on his freckled lower lip. Another thing that made him different from Draco, he was absolutely _covered_ in freckles, which he'd gotten from Narcissa. She covered hers up with makeup, as Adam normally did as well, but he'd been forced to skip it this morning, having been drug out of bed by Snape and brought to Dumbledore's office. He'd hardly even had time to grab his robe and put it on!

"Adam, Draco, could you come in here please?" The aged headmaster poked his head out of the door he, the Malfoys, and the Lamberts had disappeared behind almost an hour ago. Both boys stood and went into the room, their movements synchronized perfectly without them even noticing. Adam immediately moved to stand by Leila, trying to hide beside her. But, of course, he was a fifteen year old boy and was almost a foot taller than her. 

"M-mum, what's going on?" he whispered. She sighed, reaching up to gently run her fingers through his hair, turning to him. She kissed his forehead.

"You're going to live with the Malfoys," she said, her voice cracking.

.:.

Adam cast Muffliato and Protego and screamed as many profanities he knew at the top of his lungs, biting his knuckles, feeling his magic crackle around him with his anger and sorrow. He couldn't believe this! Lucius Malfoy had basically taken him from his home and cut off all contact. The last thing he'd said to his mum was "I love you." Which, considerably, were good last words to someone, he supposed. After his little tantrum, Adam collasped onto his four poster, sobbing into his pillow. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he stay with his family? They'd raised him and taken care of him for sixteen years! Of course, he'd known he was adopted since he was six, but this was a total shock to him. He'd apparently been smuggled out of the hospital at birth and put up for adoption. How did that happen?! How could someone smuggle a _newborn baby_  out of a hospital?! It was so surreal! 

"Adam, you need to calm down," someone said from beside him. Adam looked up to see Drake standing there, hands on his hips.

"You don't understand," Adam mumbled, wiping at his eyes. 

"Yes I do. Do you not remember that both of my parents died when I was four?" Drake asked him. 

"O-oh..." Adam said. Drake sat down by Adam and pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright, love," he said softly. Adam relaxed into his embrace, laying his head on the other boy's shoulder. He sniffled softly. Drake held him close, murmuring softly until he fell asleep.


End file.
